An Exam
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: To be a student is funny. But how much person has to sacrifice to reach the education he wants the most? A lot.


_Hello,_

_this story was written for my friend. She was passing an exam and I wanted to support her. She loves Sam Carter, that's why I chose her. I hope you will enjoy my story._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Exam<strong>

_It has a lot of advantages to be a student. To be the student is funny. But how much person has to sacrifice to reach the education he wants the most? A lot. _

A bus number 33 stopped in front of the house. I ran out from the door and, when the driver was closing the doors, I jumped in.

„I won't be waiting for you next time! "He shouted at me roughly and I just waved my hand, I found a free seat and sat down. By the window, as always. I love the view from the window of the moving vehicle even if I am afraid of cars. Since the time my mom was killed in an accident I sat in the car maybe three times and even then my father had to make me to sit there. I looked around myself. Faces of people sitting scattered around the bus were telling their stories. I was always quietly watching their facial expressions, their gestures, looks. But it all was different today. I was looking intently at the passing landscape, houses and trade centres on the outskirts of the town. I was clutching a stack of papers in my hands and I kept rummaging through them.

„Page 34 about cosmic radiation, "

When I finally pulled the exact page out from the thick package of papers, the entire content of plates that held all the papers together scattered on the ground.

„Damn, "I nervously cursed through my gritted teeth.

„You have been learning for two weeks, calm down. You know it, "I tried to calm myself. I knew that I remembered a lot of things. I knew that I understood them, but fear was always present. And these questions running in my mind scared me.

„Am I going to make it? Won't I make it? Will I go again? And what if even after the second attempt I fail? Will they expel me? What I will do when it happens? And what about my dad? "

I didn't even want to think about the last question, I was not able to imagine that. My dad would be so disappointed. I couldn't let it happen. I felt like a crazy person, like someone who didn't believe in herself, who had doubts.

I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't notice we were already at the bus stop where I got off. The closer the time was, the more afraid I got. One of the most important exams, one of the hardest.

Perhaps I was aiming too high. I simply wanted to be the best. This desire to be the best in everything I apparently inherited from my mom.

„But from whom did I inherit nervousness? " I asked myself. The right answer could be hard to find. While looking at the school doors I had to swallow hard. A lump in my throat, rapid heartbeat. Everyone passing me by could hear my heartbeat. Cool sweat on my forehead, shaking voice.

„Pull yourself together!" I was angry at myself. I would never have thought that exams in the first year of the high school could disconcert me that much. I hoped I would get used to it. I hoped I would adapt to stress which was with me all the time during the exam period.

After checking my watch I found that the time of the exam had almost arrived. I walked through a long corridor and I realized that the smell I could sense was familiar to me. A teacher of astrophysics was probably in the classroom. I passed a couple of my classmates. I could read in their eyes as easy as I could in books. Everyone was scared, everyone was haunted by the same questions that haunted me, every one of them wanted to be the best.

„Sam, you go first, "said a voice behind me.

„Jennifer, hello. Nobody wants to go first? "I asked.

„Since this is our first exam with this teacher, we don't know what we can expect from him. And I am sure you are well prepared, "said Jennifer and her eye was glancing at the others, who gathered around me.

„Well, I will go, at least it will be over soon," I would show them I was not afraid. I would convince them that I was not a weak person. I hated hypocrisy but sometimes I had to have a different expression on my face to hide how I really felt. There was no other option, in high school. People literally „go over dead bodies" just to reach the best rating, best reputation and also best classification. Even I wanted to have it all.

I turned on my heels, took my materials and went toward the door with an inscription, Prof. Richard Gold. After gently knocking and after hearing „Come in, "I closed the door behind me.

„Sit down, Sam, "professor said nicely and comfortably, he took a seat in his leather chair.

After ten minutes of examining during I which tried to explain the transformation of planets into stars professor stopped me, he opened my student record book and made a record.

„Very good performance, "he praised me, he rose from his chair, went to the door and gave me a sign to leave.

„Very good performance, "he repeated. I noticed his look that was headed straight to Jennifer. Maybe he heard what Jennifer said about him behind the closed door.

Jennifer Swan, it's your turn," he urged her to go into his office.

_Why was I so afraid? Was it worth it? Stay awake all night thinking about possible questions he will ask me? And the shame in the bus? Completely pointless._

I am feeling great, the feeling of luck and success is filling up every part of my body and I am already sure about one thing. I am going to have a great sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.<strong> _Thank you ,Passionate_Cec, for checking my story. You are awesome._


End file.
